Summer Shorts
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A collection of short themed stories written for LJ's IYHed comm.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mine

Author: kira

Genre, AU/Canon: Romance, Pre-canon

Word count: 284

Rating: Older teen…

Pairing: Ban/Jak

Warnings: None, more boys love than yaoi

Summary: Instead of sleeping, Jak reflects on what Ban had said earlier that day…

_Author's note: Special thanks to Jen for pinking this for me, as well as to Hime-sama and Vexed-chan for their behind the scenes cheerleading!_

888

Jakotsu sighed softly as he snuggled up next Bankotsu. The fifteen year old was sound asleep but the cross-dresser found sleep eluded him. He just couldn't get that word out of his head. _Mine…_Spoken in Bankotsu's soft, yet deadly tones, it frightened the cross-dresser as much as it thrilled him. _Mine…mine… mine… _he had heard it in his lover's soft grunting as he pounded into him, heard it in the gentle beating of his heart as he slept peacefully next to him.

_Mine… _a simple word and yet it carried so much meaning, so much _hopeful_ meaning in the eighteen year old's heart. He loved the young warrior, who was his friend and lover, with a passion that knew no bounds, and yet, that passion was always tempered by the uncertainty of whether or not he was loved in return. _Mine… _Was he a thing, a toy to be played with and discarded when Bankotsu grew up? Or was he more… a lover, a partner, someone to share his life and grow old with? Jakotsu sighed as his mind tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

_Mine…Did he really mean it when he said it to that man who was flirting with me? _the cross-dresser wondered. _After all, he did pull me away from him and we did nookie as soon as we got back to our room… And it was rough and possessive and tender and sweet all rolled into one…Mine… Maybe he really does love me and wants me all to himself…_

Shifting slightly in his sleep, Bankotsu murmured, "Mine…"

Looking up at him from where his head was pillowed on the younger boy's shoulder, Jakotsu whispered, "Yours..."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fresh learned lessons  
Author: kira  
Rating: OT  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, Pre-canon

Words: 300  
Summary: Bankotsu gets a lesson in love…  
Warnings: none as yaoi doesn't count

Author's note: Thank you to my darling beta, Jen, for pinking this for me and giving me a title.

888

Bankotsu lay on his side in the futon, watching contentedly while Jakotsu reapplied his lip paint. Pressing his lips together he distributed the fresh crimson stain evenly across them. The fifteen year old had only to look down at his own naked body to see the reason why. Amid the fresh love bites were bright red kiss marks. He grinned cockily at the memory of the fun they had just had.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jakotsu combed out the tangles. Gathering it in his hands, he pulled it up, neatly coiling it as he piled it up in its familiar topknot. Bankotsu watched as those same deft hands that had just pleasured him, stuck his hairpin in, before patting everything into place.

Aside from being naked, the eighteen year old looked just as freshly made up and ready to face the day as he had this morning. When Jakotsu reached for his kimono, his young lover wondered if he should call him back to the futon so that he could go over his "lessons" before he forgot them. Not that that was a problem, Jakotsu was a patient teacher, and his appetite for sex was insatiable when it came to his "lil dumpling."

"Sensei?" Bankotsu teased, getting a sultry giggle reply. "Can we go over those 'lessons' again while they're still fresh in my head?"

Jakotsu's giggles became a rich full throated sexy laugh. "Okay…" he purred, slipping out of his kimono. He knelt and removed his hairpin, shaking his hair free in a dark silky cascade around his shoulders, before crawling over to his young lover. "Lesson number one," he said softly and slowly as he approached, "kiss him like you mean it…" Licking his lips, Jakotsu leaned towards the younger boy, kissing him long and hard…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Too much nookie…  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult (more like OT)  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance/ Precanon  
Words: 300  
Summary: The boys get a bit carried away with the nookie…  
Warnings: none

888

Jakotsu lay there, face contorted with pleasure, as his beloved little dumpling pounded away. In and out and in out with unbridled passion, his lover inched them both closer and closer to release. The cross-dresser loved it whenever he had a melt down as Bankotsu would do his best to reassure him that he did love him. Which meant a night spent having raw animal sex. Waking up sore the next morning was a price he was willing to pay in exchange for all the fun.

Breathing quickening, Bankotsu picked up the pace as Jakotsu squirmed beneath him. Arms tired from holding himself up above his lover, the fifteen year old wished his paramour would hurry up and find his release. Things were becoming painful. And yet, a handful spit always worked before, so he continued pounding away while he ignored the chaffing of his poor manhood.

Muscles tensing, Jakotsu climaxed with a soft moan, his young lover quickly following. Both winced when Bankotsu pulled out. Cleaning up was a painful process.

"Damn that hurts," Bankotsu grumbled.

"Tell me about it…" Jakotsu said as he gingerly sat up. "Wanna go to the bathhouse and soak for a while? I'll ask Sui for some balm when we're done."

"You can't ask Sui for that."

"Why not? I've done it before."

Bankotsu blushed. "But…"

"Exactly," Jakotsu said impishly. "Last time we nookied until my butt was raw, he made me some balm. I bet it'll help with your 'sword' too." He giggled.

"Wait! I hurt you before and you didn't tell me?"

"Spit dries pretty fast, and it felt too good to stop…"

"Still…"

Jakotsu kissed him. "I'll be fine, Aniki-chan…"

Bankotsu was about to kiss him, when he stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't, that's how we got like this."

"Maybe you're right…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ripe for the picking…  
Author: kira  
Rating: T  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, pre-canon timeline  
Words: 300  
Summary: A cocky young warrior becomes a man…  
Warnings: nothing, as yaoi doesn't count.

Author's note: Thank you, Jen, for looking this over for me!

I won Mod's choice for this fic.

888

Jakotsu looked at the cute young boy, who was sitting on the bath stool, and smiled. Something about him screamed, "Ripe for the picking!" and the cross-dressing bathhouse whore wanted to pick it. Flirting while he washed him, he took his time as he moved the little bag of rice bran over the boy's wet body. Jakotsu occasionally looked up at him and smiled.

Bankotsu felt his cheeks heating up. He was unused to such attention, especially from a pretty girl, and the way she kept looking at his crotch made him feel really uncomfortable. And yet, her gentle touch soon had him relaxing, and flirting back at her. He got the shock of his life when he discovered that the pretty girl was in fact, a boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm not what you expected," Jakotsu purred as he slipped out of his kimono, "but I can show you how to have fun if you want."

"Yeah?"

The bathhouse whore nodded. "Yup… I know things that'll make your toes curl up in pleasure." He winked.

"Really?" Bankotsu asked; his curiosity piqued.

"Yes…" Jakotsu murmured. He kissed Bankotsu as he stroked his cock, which hardened under his touch. He went get a small pot of a thick oily substance. After coating Bankotsu's cock with it, Jakotsu lay back on the floor, guiding the younger boy in.

Bankotsu groaned as the tight ring of muscle gripped his swollen member. He thrust a few times, little jots of pleasure pooling deep within his belly. Soon it became too much and he climaxed.

"You like?" Jakotsu smiled as he helped him clean up.

Bankotsu nodded.

"So how does it feel to be a man?"

"Hunh?" He blushed.

_I knew it! I was your first!_ the older boy thought smugly.

"You wanna nookie again?"

"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: No need for nightmares…  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult (more like older teen)  
Characters: Ban & Jak  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Pre-canon, comfort, humor  
Words: 300  
Summary: Ban has a bad dream…  
Warnings: none

Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta Jen, for the title and final pinking as well as to my guest beta, Hime-sama for the initial pinking.

888

Tossing and turning, Bankotsu whimpered in his sleep. He kicked Jakotsu a couple of times, waking the cross-dresser. Sitting up, the older boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he waited for them to adjust to the darkness. Bankotsu whimpered again.

"Aniki-chan…?" Jakotsu whispered. He turned, and leaning over, he gently shook his lover awake. "Aniki-chan…"

Bankotsu whimpered again as he slowly surfaced from his nightmare. Panting in the darkness, he suddenly found himself wrapped in his paramour's arms. "Sweetness…?"

"Sssh…" Jakotsu soothed. "You just had a bad dream."

The younger boy whimpered again. He held his paramour tight as they lay back down in the darkness.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Jakotsu said, holding his lover.

Bankotsu nodded. Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "I was dreaming we were nookying…"

"And that's scary?" Jakotsu giggled.

"It wasn't at first and I kinda liked it…" Bankotsu said shyly. "But when I was sucking you off, your cock got bigger and bigger and you turned into Kyo."

The cross-dresser tried hard not to laugh. "Afraid of the big bad cock, are we?" he teased. _If you only knew…hehehe… Kyo is hung like a mouse… a very small mouse…_

Bankotsu laughed. "Kinda stupid, hunh?"

Jakotsu kissed the top of his head. "Nah… just cute." He giggled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much worse it could have been…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I mean think about it. What if I was topping you and I-" He snorted with amusement.

"What?!"

"I turned into Mu…" _Now that lil toad really is hung!_

Bankotsu's eyes went wide, but he did not say anything, preferring to hold Jakotsu tightly and whimper wordlessly.

"Now that would be a nightmare!" the cross-dresser chortled as he held his young lover close. _Especially if Kyo really was that big!_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Wander Lust  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, Precanon  
Words: 300  
Summary: No matter how far Bankotsu wanders, he always finds his way home to Jakotsu…  
Warnings: none as yaoi doesn't count

Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for pinking this and special thanks for my guest beta, Hime-sama, as well!

888

Wandering eyes should always lead to wandering hands in Jakotsu's opinion, especially when they belonged to Bankotsu. The cross-dresser lay on the futon with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his lover's rough calloused hands on his naked body. With a kiss and a touch, Bankotsu worked his way over Jakotsu's torso.

Smooth and rough, his lover's gentle caresses had little jolts of pleasure running down the cross-dresser's spine to pool deep within his belly. Nestled between Jakotsu's legs, Bankotsu fondled his paramour's heavy sack, while suckling his cock. No matter how far he strayed, the younger boy always came home to him at night, with wandering hands and lips, and whispered words of love in the darkness.

Bankotsu's tongue traveled the length of Jakotsu's shaft, searching for all the places he knew would bring his paramour the most pleasure. Judging by the moans that escaped the cross-dresser's lips, he had found them. He felt had he a lot to make up for, even though all he did was simply stare at a pretty girl as she walked by. His beloved had taken offense, and now Bankotsu was hard at work reassuring him that he loved him completely and desired him above all else.

Jakotsu's hands wandered across the surface of the futon, gathering the soft cottony folds as he fisted it. His young lover's nimble tongue pushed him closer and closer to his release. The little waves of pleasure, collecting deep within his belly, had his toes curling and, muscles tensing, as he rushed towards the point of no return. A few more strokes of Bankotsu's tongue did it and he came with a loud moan. As far as Jakotsu was concerned, his young lover could wander all he wanted to if it meant more fun like this…


End file.
